Harry Potter and the HalfBlood Prince
by RadcliffesHot723
Summary: Aleria Reanna is in her sixth year at Hogwarts while currently in a romance with Harry Potter. Will she be able to make it through her sixth year? Or will she fall to the mercy of Voldemort?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The only thing I own in this particular story is the character Aleria. This is my version of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and is NOT the version J.K, Rowling is in the making of. 

Wake Up! Aleria's mother is calling from downstairs.... sigh She reluctantly gets up and walks over to the mirror. She looks at her long black hair and her smooth face. She has hazel eyes and a very thin body image. She walks downstairs slowly in you Pajamas...."Aleria, GET DRESSED ITS SEPTEMBER 1st.!" "OH SHIT!" She runs upstairs and gets changed. Aleria runs downstairs while her mother is rushing her to go even faster. "ALERIA? HURRY UP! DO YOU HAVE EVERYTHING?" "OH NO! MY WAND!" She again runs upstairs and grabs her wand. She admires a picture of herself and Harry and decided to take it. She dashes downstairs and hops in the car.

When at King's Cross-Station, she hears Hermione yelling her name. "ALERIA! OVER HERE! Have you seen Harry?" "No I haven't you?" "No. Oh my God! It's 10:58! We better find our seats." The two of them search for a compartment that contains Harry and hear his voice in a nearby compartment. "You'll pay for this MALFOY!" "Harry?" Aleria asks. "Aleria? Hey! Malfoy was just explaining why he attacked Ron." "What he attacked Ron? Why?" Ron was lying on the ground and Hermione was already over him. "He was bothering me." he says as he approaches Harry, wand at the ready. "Get out of here Malfoy." Harry says. "No, I don't think I will. Let Aleria decide what compartment she'd like to be in. Shall we?" he say approaching her. Harry steps in front of Aleria. "You stay away from her. Do you hear me Malfoy?" "What are YOU going to do Potter?" Harry immediately takes out his wand. "Harry! Put it down...He's not worth it..." Harry lowers his wand reluctantly. "You'll pay for this Malfoy," Harry says as Malfoy gives Aleria a wink as he leaves the compartment. Aleria looks around as Malfoy walks away, but doesn't see Ron and Hermione. "Where's Ron and Hermione?" "Shhh---Aleria over here." She looks into the compartment to see Hermione and Ron on the seats kissing. "Excuse me. Are we interrupting something?" Aleria asks. Hermione is startled and falls off the seat. Harry and Aleria look at each other and burst out laughing. Ron and Hermione blush like mad and all of them sit down. When suddenly the lights flicker and go out. "W-What's Happening?" Ron manages to get out. "Oh no not again..."Aleria says quietly as she slowly opens the compartment door. Wand at the ready Harry Slowly comes up behind her. "Harry?" "Yes, Aleria..." "I knew something would happen." "How? "That's what I was going to tell you before the-" "Shh!" "What is it Harry?" "Listen..." Aleria hears footsteps coming down the hallway and realizes who it is. She recognizes the way they move. "It's Neville" she says as she slowly closes the compartment door." How do you know I can't see a thing," Ron says as she finds her seat. "Oh sorry Harry" "That wasn't me..."Ron?" "Nope." gulp "Hermione?" "No wasn't me..." "Then W-" She is cut off by a hand covering her mouth. "NO!" Aleria screams as Harry, Ron and Hermione pull out their wands. "Who's there? What do you want with Aleria!" Harry screams." Lumos Maxima!" Aleria hears Hermione say. The light illuminates the room and they see who is holding Aleria at the time. "Malfoy?" You hear Harry Say. "Ahhh, Mr. Potter I see that you remember me. Last time I saw you was when..." "Was when I was In the Ministry of Magic Looking for Voldemort." "Ahh, I see. Well Mr. Potter since your here to I might as well take all of you so you don't whine to your little teachers." "Fine! Just don't Hurt Aleria!" Aleria hears Harry shout. She bites Lucious and screams "NO, HARRY!" With his eyes still on Lucious, he gently says "It'll be alright Aleria I promise." "TAKE ME TO HIM!" "What?" "TAKE ME TO VOLDEMORT!" "Ha! Why? Do you want to be killed?" "No, I want to kill him!" "Well that'll be quite impossible Miss Reanna." "Why ?" This was Harry. "The dementors can have his soul I just want to be the one to kill him." "Ahh, I see..." Just then the lights flicker back on and Aleria runs into Harry's arms. "We'll see each other again soon Mr. Potter and as for you to Miss Reanna." "Don't worry I'll be waiting" she says menacingly. She looks into Harry's eyes and just whispers "Thanks." as Lucious departs from the train.

"No Problem...." "AHEM!" Ron says as Aleria realizes she's still in Harry's arms and let go embarrassed All of them sit down and Aleria hears footsteps outside the compartment door. "It's Malfoy." she says. Everyone looks at Aleria confused. "How did you know that?" Harry asked. Well I-"Reanna!" "Oh no...""So I hear you and Potter had a little encounter. HA! How do you get hooked up with someone like him! ""Number one Malfoy we are NOT Dating! #2 Why do you care anyway?" Malfoy leaves winking and smiling at Aleria again as he walks away. "What was that all about "Ron asks. "I don't know "Aleria inquires. "Can I talk to you Aleria? ""Uhh... sure Harry." Just then the loud Speaker comes on saying you'll be arriving at Hogwarts in 5 minutes. "Sorry, Harry I have to change. We'll talk later okay?" "Okay...Talk to you later Aleria..."

After the sorting, all of you were talking while eating dinner. "So, Harry , you wanted to tell me something?" "Yes ,but not now. Later." The lights go out and almost instantly Aleria is knocked unconscious and someone has stopped her fall.


End file.
